casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
The King's Crossing
"The King's Crossing" is the 944th episode of Casualty and the 29th episode of the 29th series. It was preceded by "Under Pressure" and followed by "The Rita Supremacy". The events of the episode take place on 12 April 2015, the day after the previous episode. Synopsis When Alfred comes into the ED suffering from pneumonia, Rita tells Charlie to give him antibiotics through a drip, as he is refusing them orally. However, when Connie over hears this she tells them not to bother as it's not what Alfred wanted. Rita becomes annoyed when she orders Alfred's bloods only for Connie to ask Lofty to bin them. When Alfred worsens and becomes critically ill, Rita wants to save him, but Connie won't let her, as Alfred has signed a DNR. Lofty comes in with the DNR as Alfred goes into VF and dies. Connie is straight back to work and it makes Rita suspicious of her behaviour. When Rita does a toxin that reveals a large amount of benzodiazepines in his system, she assumes Connie gave him an overdose when she catches her with the same drugs, and calls the police. Connie is later arrested on suspicion of Alfred's murder. When a man becomes angry at his wife, he lashes out and throws the table over and then goes to work as a builder. However whilst working in a digger outside the ED, he has stroke and loses control of the vehicle, hitting his daughter Kelly into a hole that then fills with bricks. Connie and Robyn manage to fix the wound on Kelly's leg and later check her over and she is going to be fine. It is later revealed that the father has a brain injury and it's making him lash out. When Rita and Dylan find a bleed on his brain they take him up to theatre but when Connie and Rita get stuck in the lift with the patient, Connie is forced to preform the procedure in the lift with the help of Rita. When Cal gets a call from Taylor and goes back to being a love sick puppy, Ethan's fears hit an all time low when he realises that Cal won't give up on her. Cal goes to meet Taylor in the toilets at a park and realises that she has been stabbed in the leg. However she refuses to go to hospital and begs Cal to pull the knife out of her leg. However, when he refuses to, she pulls it out herself. Cal calls Ethan and asks him to come and help him. They manage to save Taylor but Ethan tells she has to go. Taylor gets out the car and leaves only to be caught by the police. Cal knows that it was Ethan who made her leave, and after fighting they end up making up and Ethan allows Cal to stay a little longer, after earlier insisting he moves out. After going to the hospital ball last week. Max and the others are grilling Zoe as she was drunk and doesn't remember what happened. When she finally remembers, she tells everyone that she used the disabled toilet and when she came out she saw a women in a wheelchair waiting so put on a limp. Elliot Hope saw her and she thinks he told them, but Max then tells her that they're talking about how she pinned Guy Self up against the wall and moaned at him for not supporting the ED.